Todd Lockwood
Todd Lockwood, (born July 9, 1957) born in Boulder, Colorado, is an American artist specializing in fantasy and science fiction illustration. Best known for his work on the popular role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons, and for his covers for the books of R.A. Salvatore. His art has also appeared in books from Tor Books, DAW, and on magazine covers, including Asimov's Science Fiction, Analog Science Fiction and Science Fact, Realms of Fantasy, Dragon Magazine, and Dungeon Magazine. Mr. Lockwood has graciously allowed this wiki to display some of his art to help create a visual atmosphere for the game. We extend our personal thanks to him for his generosity in this regard! Biography Lockwood received his education at the The Art Institute of Colorado, in Denver, Colorado, graduating in 1981 with the award for "portfolio par excellence," and went to work immediately in the design and advertising world. In 1994, he attended Worldcon, his first science fiction convention, in Winnipeg, Manitoba, in hopes of making contacts with people in the science fiction and fantasy publishing world. A door was opened that would lead to a staff position in 1996 with TSR, the publisher of the popular role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. In 1997, Wizards of the Coast acquired the TSR properties and moved Lockwood and his family to Washington state, where he continued to work on the D&D line and on Magic: The Gathering. In 1999 , he helped to redefine the look of the Dungeons and Dragons game for the Third Edition release. In 2002 , after Hasbro bought Wizards of the Coast, Lockwood returned to freelancing. He and his wife and three children reside in Washington state. Copyright Usage on this Wiki Mr. Lockwood has granted this wiki special permission for use of his art. This permission comes with its own set of rules, and anyone posting such content must abide by Mr. Lockwood's wishes. A quick rundown of the conditions: *All works displayed must include a caption that displays the template, which displays "© Todd Lockwood, used by permission.", or the , which displays "© Wizards of the Coast, used by permission.", whichever is appropriate as per the original work on Mr. Lockwood's website. A complete list of copyright templates: ** for Todd Lockwood ** for Wizards of the Coast ** for Atari ** for White Wolf ** for Malhavoc Press ** for Triking Games ** for Upper Deck ** for Green Ronin ** for Paradigm Concepts ** for Kosmos Verlag ** for Microsoft *If a detail shot is used, the caption must also include a link to the original work. *When uploading an image, designate the licensing as "Used with permission" from the drop down menu. *Any works displayed cannot be cropped, trimmed, flopped, layed over with text, stretched, squished, or in any other way altered from what you see on Mr. Lockwood's page. Don't cut the artwork up for banners, character portraits, sidebars, tubes, "avatars", or any other graphic usage. *No work may be printed or otherwise made into a hardcopy. *Obviously, none of the works may be given away, sold, or marketed. External Information * Personal website * Todd's Wizards of the Coast profile * Todd Lockwood at Pen & Paper RPG Database Category:Artists